A hard disc drive (HDD) is a non-volatile storage device which may store digital data. HDDs are most commonly used in personal and laptop computers, as well as other electronic devices, such as digital video recorders (DVRs), cell phones, personal digital assistants, digital cameras, home video game consoles and digital audio devices. These devices utilize the HDD to store and retrieve digital information during operation of the devices. Generally, the HDD of an electronic device is contained within the device for ease of use and access to the digital information.
To access or store digital information, the HDD may read or write to a rotating magnetic platter using an HDD head. However, many HDDs have an imperfect platter balance, resulting in a rotational vibration or gyration in the HDD as the platter spins. For example, an imbalanced platter assembly spinning at 5400 rotations per minute (rpm) may cause a rotational vibration or gyration of the HDD unit at 90 hertz (Hz). Similarly, an imbalanced assembly spinning at 7200 rpm may vibrate the HDD unit at 120 Hz. This mechanical movement may be transferred through the case of the HDD to the electronic device itself, resulting in a vibration-induced noise associated with the device. For electronic devices intended for noiseless or quiet environments, such as a set-top box of a television system, the vibration or gyration of the HDD within the electronic device may produce an unintended acoustic annoyance.
To counteract the vibration or gyration of an imbalanced HDD module, manufacturers have developed techniques in an attempt to absorb the rotational vibration or gyration of an imbalanced HDD module. One common solution places a series of soft grommets between the HDD and a mounting bracket to absorb vibration or gyration and prevent it from being transferred to the device chassis. However, the extreme softness of grommets capable of absorbing 90-120 Hz makes them vulnerable to damage if the HDD is ever dropped or knocked. Thus, what is needed is a method and system for absorbing rotational vibration of an imbalanced platter assembly of a HDD module that allows for more durability during movement of the device.